


Join the Club

by Freckles_and_glasses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual James Potter, F/M, Gay Peter Pettigrew, Gay Sirius Black, Gray pansexual Remus Lupin, Homoromantic Remus lupin, M/M, Pansexual Lily Evans, i dont always specify whos talking lmao good luck, i should have titled this Guess Whos Speaking, its apart of the aesthetic, the marauders are a bit underage for some of the story but not long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: "My names remus by the way""I'm peter""Sirius""James""Yes I'm serious""Cant be because im sirius""What -""His name is sirius. That's the joke. Haha. Very funny."





	Join the Club

          Everyone knew Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were dating since the first day of first year at Hogwarts because of the incident at the train station where Remus pulled a frog off of a girls hat with designs that reminded him of ghost orchids (additionally saying "Oh you dont belong here you precious little one, around such beauty in choas" talking to the frog, about the beautiful ghost orchid hat and the train station packed with families, certainly not the girl), the girl and her friends apparently fell in love with his gallant bravery and his smooth words and would not stop until they got a date.  
  
Remus ran through the Hogwarts Express endlessly from them until finding a nearly empty passenger compartment with only one boy sitting in it and he threw his body in and pulled the boy to him roughly, "help me please."  
  
When the girls opened the compartment doors, they found a boy atop of remus, hugging him close with his lips on his cheek. For effect, Remus was making gurgling noises to resemble enjoyment and he muttered words like "oh wow boys - oo how i love em - just boys tho - this boy - mhm this boy right here."  
  
The girls all sighed and walked away sadly.  
  
Remus looked up at Sirius and watched the boy cuddle into him, "You can stop now."  
  
"I know."  
  
Sitting upright, Sirius laughed at how dishevealed the other boy looked.  
  
"So, being a poof you thought would really scare them off aye?"  
  
"Worked didn't it?" Remus said leaning back and   
  
"Aye, I suppose."  
  
"And it's called "being gay" not a "poof"... some people find that offensive."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Well you're not gay."  
  
"Yeah I am."  
  
"No you aren't."  
  
"Plenty."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Oh, sorry then."  
  
"It's fine. Although you looked like you...liked...when I kissed your cheek there, are you gay too?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. I think it's something different." Remus said.   
  
"Hey!" A loud voice boomed into the compartment. "I'm James!"  
  
"Do you have a volume switch to tone it down a bit?" Sirius cringed.  
  
"My parents told me to do things loud!" James yelled, "So I can attract the proper friends right away."  
  
"Good advice."   
  
"Yeah mate, it's workin'." Remus said.  
  
"Good." James said softly with a chuckle.  
  
James sat beside Sirius and set his things away.  
  
"Hey, I heard there were poofs in here, is that you two?" james said digging in his bag for his wand.  
  
"Gay." Remus corrected again.   
  
"That'd be me."  
  
"What about him?"   
  
"I have a name."  
  
"Nah, he's something different."  
  
"I'm gay too I think." James said finding his wand stuck, so he has to tug on it with both hands and use his feet to move the bag away.  
  
"Hey! Poofs club?" A boy asked dragging his luggage in.  
  
"Gay."  
  
"HI IM JAMES."  
  
"Just me and that guy." Sirius says.  
  
"What about-"  
  
"I HAVE A NAME.""  
  
"-him."  
  
"He's somethin' different."  
  
"I can speak for myself."  
  
"Sure you can."  
  
"My bloody wand is stuck, Merlin's beard!"  
  
"I'm gay I think."  
  
"Good for you."  
  
"How'd we all end up together?"  
  
"Gay attacted gay I suppose?"  
  
"I'm here because of being at the wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
"BUT THIS IS THE PERFECT PLACE AND THE PERFECT TIME MR DIFFERENT."  
  
"James, you don't have to keep shouting."  
  
"My wand's stuck!"  
  
"Let me help."  
  
"How does that even happen?"  
  
"I want some chocolate."  
  
"My name's Remus, by the way."  
  
"I'm Peter."  
  
"Sirius."  
  
"James."  
  
"Yes, I'm serious."  
  
"Can't be, because I'm Sirius."  
  
"What -"  
  
"His name is Sirius. That's the joke. Haha. Very funny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to change remus and sirius to hugging and a kiss on the cheek bc i forgot they probably arent going to be making out at 11


End file.
